Milk
by GoldenWolf X
Summary: (Weird name, I know), Whale, this was pretty much a One-shot request, so like, Uhhh, come in and read? Idk, It's futa, for all you futa lovers out there, although, there's a little different twist to this. XD [22]


XD

I never thought I'd do this, like ever!

Hope y'all like this One-shot XD

* * *

I got the idea from IcebatofValikinRRBZ8, I never expected myself to write this out

But clearly, I did XD.

Credits to him for giving me the idea and motivation.

:)

* * *

 _I Sincerely apologize for any type of Mistakes I may make (Editing in process)_

* * *

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Just Sexual stuffs**_

 _ **Genre:**_

 _ **Romance, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, and Fluff? Idk XD**_

* * *

 _ **Warning!**_

 _ **This fic contains Futanari, Meaning, Chick with a dick.**_

 _ **Hue, Hue, Hue**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter: Milk**_

"Unn-mmff~", a faint moan muffled behind hands.

"Angh~ Ritsu, so...Tight~", a raspy voice spoke, huskily, lips brushing a smaller girl's earlobe.

the sounds of wet skin slapping against each other and panting, bounced off the walls of the room.

 _"M-Mio~ Ah-nngh~"_

* * *

Now, Now, let's back track for moment, or two...three even.

More like hours.

"Ritsu, you're coming over to study for that mid-term right?", a certain busty Akiyama swatted a certain Tainaka over the head with her hand gently.

Ritsu hummed and looked up from her desk, she gave the Ravenette a playful grin, "C'mon Mio-chan, can we head to clubroom after school?"

Mio nodded her head, her arms crossing over her chest, she gave the Tainaka a very firm frown, "Nope, as soon as the final bell rings, we're going home, and I'll be sure that the same is done with Yui, You and Yui really need to study this time, You two can't afford to goof off and fail. If we're going to go to the same Uni, we're going to have to help you two keep you grades up"

Ritsu sulked a bit, she sipped milk from her milk box's straw, "Urgh, Awww, Mio-chuan~ You're no fun~", the Tawny haired teen pouted like a child who wasn't getting their way, the straw still passed her slightly parted lips.

Mio couldn't help but eye the damn straw, the straw that was inbetween Ritsu's lips, the way Ritsu slightly rolled her tongue over it when the straw almost slipped out of her mouth, Just made Mio swallow the saliva in her mouth quite thickly, her body was starting to get slightly, if not, greatly, uncomfortable at the moment.

The Ravenette shrugged, "Oh well.", Mio's eyes nervously darted up to the clock above Ritsu's class, "Well, Lunch is about over, I'll see you after school, bring the textbooks", the Akiyama pointed at Ritsu with her pointer finger, "You better not keep me waiting, Baka"

Ritsu sighed out as she allowed the Milk box's straw to slip passed her lips, she nodded, "Fine, Fine, Mom", Ritsu smiled softly as she rolled her eyes, "See you, then", Ritsu gave Mio a playful wink.

Mio's cheeks warmed up slightly, 'Stop', "Uh, well, I'll be going, bye", the Akiyama turned around a bit hastily.

Ritsu noticed this, but remained silent, she smiled against the straw that re-entered her mouth, and she sipped the last bit of milk that was within the carton.

and just as the Tainaka finished the last drop, the bell rang, signaling the end of Lunch.

"Back to hell", Ritsu said to herself.

It was currently their third year, well, halfway through it, it was crucial that all students that wanted to attend good colleges, kept up with their grades.

and so, Mio, Mugi and Azusa, decided to take it upon themselves to Force the Idiot Duo to comply, Mugi and Azusa both kept up with Yui, while Mio, of course, kept up with Ritsu.

and that being because, Mio was the only one capable of handling Ritsu and not acting out with her, last time, Mugi tried to study with Ritsu, Ritsu and Mugi BOTH flunked a test, and were forced to retake the thing.

So Mio was in fact basically the only one capable of Keeping Ritsu in line.

But lately...Mio has been having a bit of trouble handling the Tainaka dope, and that being because, she herself, was starting to get distracted by Ritsu.

* * *

"Captain, Captain! Tell me it isn't true!", Yui whined out, her eyes dramatically teary as she ran up to Ritsu, whom had just tossed her empty milk box out.

Ritsu hummed, she gave Yui a small smile, "What's up, Lieutenant?"

Yui gave Ritsu the puppy eyes look, "Mugi-chan said that Mio-chan said no club time. that me and you were going to be studying!", the girl whined out childishly.

Ritsu sighed out, "Ahh-haa...", Ritsu brought a hand up to her face, and she scratched her cheek sheepishly, "It's true, Sorry, Mugi and Azusa'll be on top of you, Mio's gonna...uh, be on me"

"Nuuuuuuuuuu~", the Hirasawa threw her hands above her head dramatically.

The drummer stifled her laugh behind her hand.

many student gave them sheepish looks, they all knew how Yui was at this point, non were bothered by her childishness, they all thought it quite cute and adorably innocent.

"Oh Yui-chan, it's not that bad", a soft voice spoke up from Behind Ritsu.

Ritsu hummed and stepped aside, "Muggs, you told her"

Mugi smiled softly, "She couldn't believe it", The blonde said as she grabbed Yui by the arm, gently, "The teacher's coming by the way, we should take our seats.", the blonde then began to pull Yui along with her.

Yui wore a pout, "No fair~", the girl whined out, "What about cakeeeee~", Yui said.

Mugi giggled, "I'll bring some over you house, Yui-chan"

Ritsu sighed out, 'Lucky, damn if I hadn't made Mugi fail that test that one time, It'd be me and Mugi eating cake while we study", the Tainaka sulked a bit as she found her seat, she sat down.

a few other students shuffling about, getting to their seats.

and as the room's shuffling died down, a woman walked in, "Hello, You teacher had to go last minute, I'll be substituting for the rest of class.", the woman said as she made her was to the Teacher's desk, she set her bag down and walked to the board, "Alright class, today, we're going to work in small groups, Group discussion, where you can all discuss about the book's current theme-"

and as the teacher spoke, Ritsu blocked out the woman's voice from entering her ears, she basically just dozed off rather quickly.

she was bored, she wasn't looking forwards to studying, or other school related things, she just wanted to be over school already, but she knew that wasn't coming anytime soon, she was going to go to college soon after she finished High school.

The Tainaka sighed out, not paying attention anymore, she propped her chin onto a palm and just spaced out.

'Gosh, school, study this, study that...study everywhere...urgh', Ritsu thought, nothing good was going on lately, at least, not in her life, everything just seemed rather ordinary, normal even, she bored on a daily basis.

she'd wake up, get ready for school, then go to school for 7 hours with people she barely knew, The she'd come home, and study for some dumb test or up-coming mid-term or finals exam...it was a cycle, a boring one at th-

"Ricchan, let's work together", A certain blonde's gentle voice cut through Ritsu's train of thoughts.

Ritsu hummed, she looked up and Saw Mugi waving a hand close to Ritsu's face, her expression was slightly concerned.

"Ricchan?", Mugi said.

Yui stared at Ritsu from behind Mugi, she was curious as well.

"Uh- Oh!, uh yeah let's work together!", Ritsu sat up straight.

"Alright", Mugi pulled a seat close to Ritsu's desk, and so did Yui.

Ritsu's eyes darted to the clock, and she sighed a bit, 'two hours left'

* * *

'Damn it', A certain Bassist sighed out a bit frustrated.

the bassist was still uncomfortable, it'd been a few minutes since she left Ritsu to come back to class. She felt funny, she knew damn well what she was feeling.

She knew her body enough to know...She knew earlier then, she got just a tad 'hard'.

Just seeing how Ritsu's tongue played around with the straw of the Milk box, just got to Mio all of a sudden, she couldn't help but think a bit dirty, lately...that's all she'd been thinking like. She's been having these sexual fantasy's of Ritsu, her own childhood friend, in where she'd take her and put Ritsu's 'Pretty' little mouth to 'good' use for once, for something other than Babbling on about ridiculous things.

The Akiyama sat uncomfortable in her seat, both of her hands gripping the sides of her chair tightly, nervously, a grip that was quite shaky.

Mio liked Ritsu, this she knew damn well of, she'd kept it tucked away perfectly fine, she was good at hiding this one secret.

But...it was starting to get hard...not that kind of 'hard', but hard as in, Mio was starting to have trouble hiding the fact that she was feeling 'those' feelings towards Ritsu, Towards the idiotic Drummer, towards her tomboyish childhood friend.

Steel grey eyes wondered to the chalk board, notes written on the board, but she wasn't exactly lifting her hands to copy them down.

And what type of 'feelings' were Mio feeling exactly? Well, she was feeling aroused around Ritsu all of a sudden, she'd find herself checking the drummer out a little longer than one might, her silver eyes scanning the shorter girl's small breasts whenever they hit the beach, or whenever Ritsu wore something a bit revealing. And Ritsu's butt, also drew Mio's gaze in, Basically, everything got Mio's attention, and she'd been feeling this way, for quite sometime already, it all started when she began to realize something...how different she was.

body wise.

No one knew.

Mio's deepest secret.

The reason why Mio's parents would tell her, and remind her, over and over again, why not to ever take a bath with the Tainaka, this Mr. and Mrs. Akiyama had directed their daughter since she first brought Ritsu home all those years ago.

The Bassist sighed out once again, she was trying to clear her thoughts.

Mio was born different.

Mio rose her hand up.

"yes, Akiyama-san?", the male teacher noticed the Bassist's hand up.

"May I use the restroom?", Mio asked shyly.

"Yes, You may", the man said and gave the girl the clear to go to the restroom.

Mio nodded and got up a bit nervously, she made her way towards the classroom door and exited.

Mio wasn't like all them other girls, she just 'made' different she figured, and it only served to terrify her more than she already was of the world. She was an odd ball, Not only did she like another girl, who just happened to be her closest and dearest friend, but she herself had something wrong with her body.

the bassist made it to the bathroom, she entered it quickly and made her way hastily to a stall, and there. Mio sighed out with a shaky breath, she unzipped her skirt with a shaky hand. and with the skirt now loose, Mio dipped a hand in, her cheeks began to burn as she wrapped her hand around herself, her breath came out a bit uneven.

It would certainly be unexpected, Mio being so feminine, and all. But under her pants or skirt, she had that secret.

Mio swallowed thickly, and gave herself a stroke, a thought invading her mind already.

'Ritsu', Mio bit her bottom lip.

Mio had a-

"Nnn-ghh~", Mio looked away, she felt ashamed of herself, biting her lower lip to prevent herself from moaning out as she stroke herself firmly, With thoughts...those dirty thoughts.

Dick.

That's what Mio had.

and how she dreamed of One day finding herself 'taking' Ritsu, Being buried inside the shorter snobby girl, making her scream her name out from under her as she pounded into her, oh those were Mio's fantasies.

as well as hopes.

* * *

"Alright class, Don't forget, the essay is due on Friday", a certain teacher said as he left collected his things to leave the class.

finally the final bell had rung, signaling that it was finally the end of the school day, it was time to go home.

Ritsu stood up quite speedily, "Finally!", the Tainaka said as she slammed her hands onto her desk, she sighed out heavily.

Mugi and Yui walked towards her.

"Oh Ricchan, But it isn't all over, you still have some studying to do", The blonde said with a giggle, she just reminded Ritsu of what was to come.

Ritsu dramatically dropped back into her seat, she slumped as well as sulked, "Fuge", she groaned, "This'll be so damn boring, Mio's gonna kill me with notes and crud"

Yui sighed out, "We're in the same boat, Azunyan's gonna pressure me to do good, and Mugi-chan's also gonna pressure me too, you got it a bit better, I mean, you only got one person, I got two", the girl said.

Mugi rose a hand and put it on Yui's head, she petted the girl, "Oh Yui-chan, You need extra attention this time, last time, You drove Mio-chan crazy."

Yui smiled sheepishly.

Ritsu sighed out, "Maaaaan~"

Mugi sighed and gave Ritsu an apologetic smile, "And last time, you and me both failed, and boy, did Mio-chan have, Both, of our heads then", the blonde giggled once more.

Yui giggled, she knew it was easy to get Mugi to fool around to, but then again, Azusa was going to be around to keep an eye on them, so Azusa was going to keep Mugi in line, which in turn, would keep Yui in line.

Azusa was basically Yui's balance, as well as weakness, Azusa could take control over Yui without giving into any of her antics.

Mugi was mature, but she just wasn't immune to Yui's and Ritsu's foolery.

Making Mugi another hazard when combined with Ritsu and Yui, leaving Azusa and Mio to be the only 'Mature' ones.

"Well, Ricchan, we should get going, Azusa-chan's gonna be waiting for us down stairs", Mugi said as she took Yui by the arm.

Yui gave a small sheepish smile towards Ritsu, "See you tomorrow, Captain"

Ritsu nodded, "See you two Tomorrow, and try not to kill Yui with too much knowledge", the girl spoke sarcastically.

Yui gasped, she turned to Mugi, "Whaaaaat~ Is that possible!?"

Mugi rose her free hand to her mouth and stifled a laugh, "N-No".

and with that Mugi and Yui left, Leaving Ritsu alone in the now empty classroom.

The Drummer sighed out, "Oh well, what can I do?", the Tainaka began to get up again, she grabbed her bag and pushed her chair in, she then slung the bag over her shoulder and walked out of the classroom, she took to the stairs.

'Mio's become quite the nagger lately', Ritsu thought as she walked down the stairs.

The drummer noticed slight changes with her childhood friends, for instance, Mio had been turning down sleepovers as of last month. And they barely hang around each other, other than when they're in the club room with all the other girls.

'Maybe I can ask her about it later', Ritsu hummed to herself.

As Ritsu was in thought, she reached the bottom step of the stair case, she the turned the corner to get the shoe lockers so she could switch out her shoes.

"Ritsu", a voice called out from Behind Ritsu.

The drummer hummed, she turned around and found a certain bassist walking her way, a small blush already dashing her cheeks.

the drummer rose an eyebrow, but didn't press, "Yo. I'm gonna switch out my shoes, give me a sec"

Mio nodded, and she followed Ritsu.

"You have your text book and Notebook right?", Mio asked the drummer.

Ritsu nodded as she made her way to her shoe locker, she put her bag down On to the small bench nearby and opened her locker, she then removed a shoe from her foot and put it in the locker, and then she reached out and rested a hand onto Mio's shoulder for balance, But stumbled when Mio was startled and stepped back, causing Ritsu to grab onto the locker and turn to stare at Mio with confusion.

"Mio, what the heck? I was trying to get myself balanced", the Drummer's voice hinted slight annoyance.

Mio flinched at this new development and sheepishly apologized, "S-Sorry, I was in thought...", Mio stepped forwards and attempted to Touch Ritsu, But Ritsu stepped back. refusing the help.

"I'm good", Ritsu said flatly, she put her foot down, she hated putting her foot onto the ground, she thought it was gross, she had a habit of holding onto someone or something when switching her shoes out, she start with removing one, then she'd remain on a foot, and she use a hand to rest it against something to keep er balanced, and she reach into her locker to take out a shoe and slip it onto her foot, then she'd repeat the process with her other foot.

Mio sighed out, "I'm sorry", the girl said as she turned away slightly.

Ritsu's amber eyes darted to Mio for a moment, "Yeah.", she merely replied.

a few minutes later, Ritsu finished putting her shoes meant for the outside, on, and she put her school shoes inside her locker, she shut the door and grabbed her bag.

"C'mon", the drummer said as she stalked ahead of Mio.

Mio followed silently, staring at Ritsu from behind, she swallowed thickly, feeling her cheeks begin to burn with an on-coming blush.

'damn it all', Mio mentally cursed herself.

"My place, or yours?", Ritsu questioned.

Mio hummed, not quite catching what Ritsu just said.

Ritsu sighed out, she looked at Mio, "Your place, or mine?", she repeated the question, but in a different way.

"O-Oh, uh, Mine, is that fine?", Mio asked.

Ritsu nodded, "Yeah, totally...uh, say, do you have milk?"

Mio hummed, she turned to Ritsu, "Milk?"

"Yeah, Milk.", Ritsu said a bit sarcastically.

Mio shrugged, "Ah, I think so, Why?"

Ritsu shrugged herself, "Boxes?"

Mio looked around a bit as if in thought, "Uhhh, I think so, Why?"

"well, I'm Kinda in milk mood lately", the tainaka said, she smiled softly.

"Oh", Mio answered plainly, "I think we still have some, dad likes to take milk to work himself, he probably still ahs some boxes."

Ritsu's eyes shun slight, a little twinkle gleamed in her eyes, "Hope so", the drummer said, her lips curling into a small smile.

Mio smiled then turned away from Ritsu to face forwards.

* * *

Both teens had by now, made it to Mio's home.

Ritsu and Mio both took their shoes off by the door and slipped on some slippers.

"Ah, Mio-chan", a voice came about, "You're home- Ah Ricchan!", a woman's voice came about.

Mio hummed, "hey mom"

Ritsu smiled, "Good afternoon, Akiyama-san", Ritsu greeted softly and politely.

a tall woman came to greet Mio and Ritsu by the door, "Oh Ricchan Honey, No need for formalities, Just Youko's fine"

Ritsu blushed a bit, Mio's mother had been telling her to call her by her first name, which to Ritsu...was still a bit odd.

"Ah-ha, Youko-san", Ritsu smiled sheepishly.

Youko smiled at her daughter childhood friend, "That's better, Now, you two, Me and Hideo are going to be going out of the house for a bit, So make sure the doors are locked."

Mio nodded, "Alright, Mom."

Youko smiled and Gave Ritsu a smile, "we'll be back in a few hours"

"Hai", Ritsu stepped aside to allow Mrs. Akiyama to walk passed her.

"Ah, Ritsu-chan, How's it going?", a male voice spoke, quite deep, no doubt Mio's father.

Mio turned to see her father putting on his sweater.

the tall black haired man walked towards the two teens.

Ritsu smiled, "Hello, Akiyama-san", she greeted.

The man smiled, "Hello there, come to spend the night?"

Youko gave Hideo a look, a look only Mio caught.

Ritsu hummed, "Uh, not sure, I don't think so, at least"

Hideo shrugged, then looked at Mio, "Make sure the doors are locked okay, and...be 'safe'.", the man winked at Mio and then walked to his wife that awaited him by the front door.

Ritsu and Mio both turned to the two adult, seeing them off.

"Bye", both girls said in sync.

Both adults smiled, "Bye"

and with that, the two walk out of the house, the front door shutting behind them.

Mio sucked in a breath, she walked to the front door and locked it, she remained there for a moment.

she was going to be alone with Ritsu...

just her and the Drummer.

alone.

"Alright-", Mio turned around, she was going to tell Ritsu to go up, but already found that Ritsu had slipped away.

The ravenette sighed out and gave a weak smile to herself, 'man', the teen walked away from the front door and went to the kitchen, she already had an idea as to where Ritsu had slipped off to, after all, Ritsu did ask for milk.

and there she was, by the fridge, bent over, looking for the milk box.

Mio tilted her head to the side slightly, as if taking in the view of the drummer bent over. She licked her lips slightly.

Ritsu hummed and then gasped a bit, "Found them, geez, your dad sure likes these things huh?", Ritsu stood up from the fridge, Mio swallowed thickly and looked away, she leaned against the kitchen's counter.

"Yeah", Mio answered.

Ritsu closed the fridge door, a small milk carton in her hands, she looked up from the milk box to Mio, "Your room?"

Mio nodded silently.

Ritsu smiled, "Alright, let's go"

and both teens slipped out from the kitchen and up the stairs to Mio's room, soon, both entered the bassist's room.

the room was spacious, it was neat and organized. nothing out of place.

Mio swallowed thickly once again, as Ritsu shut the door behind them, the milk box in hand.

Mio set her bag and Ritsu's bag onto a small table that was at the center of her bedroom.

"alright, let's start this hell", Ritsu muttered as she plopped down onto the rub, she stretched her legs out and under the table, she put her Milk carton on the table, she reached out and grabbed her bag, pulling it towards her, she opened the bag and pulled out a textbook, and a notebook as well as a pencil.

Mio eyed the girl up a bit, "Alright, so, let's start with the basics, Have you done the Trigonometry portion yet?", the Akiyama questioned as she pulled out her own textbook, she opened the book, and turned the pages.

Ritsu sighed and gave Mio a blank stare.

Mio looked up from her book, she felt Ritsu's eyes on her, "W-What?"

"Mio, before we start, can we talk about something?", Ritsu spoke rather quietly, softly even, really uncharacteristic of her.

Mio hummed, she looked down to her book for a moment, then looked back up to meet Ritsu's fierce gaze, "Sure, What's up?", the Akiyama put her hands onto her lap.

currently both teens were facing each other, both sitting on opposite sides of the small table.

Ritsu rose a hand to the back of her head for a moment and rubbed the area, "Well...Um, I've noticed something, I don't know, maybe it's just me, but...You've been acting different lately...with me", The tainaka spoke softly, a small frown curving her lips.

Mio's shoulder flinched, she swallowed thickly once again, for the thousandth time, "H-How?"

The Akiyama felt her heart rate begin to pick up, her body temperature began to rise.

Ritsu released a breath, she brought both of her hands in front of her and to her milk carton, she grabbed the milk box and began to unstick the straw from the side, she opened the straw and stabbed the tip of the straw through the small hole on the box, so she could take it's milk.

Mio observed this.

Ritsu brought the straw to her lips, she wrapped her lips around the Straw and through the transparent Straw, Mio could see the milk go up and into Ritsu's mouth, Ritsu swallowed the milk, then released the straw, and continued, "You've been...acting weird.", the girl spoke bluntly.

Mio's eyes looked away at this point, she felt her cheeks began to burn, and her heart began to thump harder, maybe even louder.

"Like...You try not to be around me for so long", Ritsu continued, "You don't sleepover anymore, or talk to me as much"

the bassist wasn't sure as to what to say, she brought her eyes to the pages in the book.

Ritsu rose an eyebrow, she wasn't happy with the silence, "Mio, are you even listening?", Ritsu put the milk box down.

Mio sighed out slightly, softly, she looked up to show she was acknowledging Ritsu's words. "I am"

Ritsu narrowed her eyes slightly, "Well?"

The bassist shrugged, "I don't now what to say, Ritsu"

Ritsu laid back slightly, she rested her hands behind her body, to keep herself up, "Wow", she merely muttered, Disappointment in her tone, "What's going on with you, Mio. I just want to know what's bothering you, is it me? Did I do something?"

Mio could tell that Ritsu was also bothered, she could see hesitation in her eyes and actions. "Nothing's bothering me, Ritsu"

Ritsu scoffed and sat up straight, she brought her hands back to the table and grabbed her milk box, she sipped milk from the straw once again, "Doesn't seem that way to me", She spoke with the straw in the corner of her mouth.

Mio narrowed her eyes, she had been wanting to tell Ritsu, to tell her everything...but she was afraid, afraid of rejection, being rejected over two things, how different she was, and because of her sexual preferences. Mio not only liked girls, but she liked her! and not only that, but Mio was different body wise, she had something that wasn't normal for other girls to have.

Mio bit her bottom lip, she wanted to be honest, open, but...

The ravenette looked away, she felt shame come over her rather fast, she imagined the disappointment that Ritsu would express if she told her, admitted to her what was really wrong.

"Mio, tell me, I know you're hiding something, and it's starting to really get to me. We're best friends, Mio, you can tell me anything", the Drummer spoke sincerely.

Mio allowed a shaky breath to push passed her lips, she turned back to Ritsu, "Can I?"

at Mio's response, Ritsu stiffened slightly, she nodded her head.

Mio pursed her lips slightly, for a brief moment, she was starting to get bothered, she eyed The Straw that was still in between Ritsu's lips. and just under the table, Mio could feel herself getting hard.

those 'thoughts' were coming around.

"Mio?"

Mio sucked in a breath, her parent warned her, she herself repeated the warnings mentally, but she couldn't keep hiding, she wasn't being herself, even with whom she wanted to feel safe with.

"Stop doing that with the straw", Mio said all of a sudden.

Ritsu hummed and paused what she was doing, the straw remained still in between her lips. Her amber eyes shun with questions.

Mio wore a firm look.

"W-Wh...", Ritsu stopped herself and just removed the straw from her lips, it slipped out, she set the milk box onto the table.

Mio felt nervousness rack through her body, but if she couldn't tell the person she held dearest to her, the truth, then why be friends at all, Right? Shouldn't Ritsu accept her for who she is, or how she is?

it's a best friend's duty, as well as childhood friend's duty.

If Ritsu was a true friend, she'd accept her.

"Mio?", Ritsu spoke slightly confused.

Mio was contemplating on whether to take this leap or not...this would be quite the leap for her, it'd be new, and exposing.

Mio stiffened slightly, "Ritsu, I...", Mio's breath grew slightly shaky, she tried to control it.

Ritsu listened closely. she picked her milk box back up and once again, the straw was in between her lip, and she sipped the last of her milk, whilst while finishing it, her tongue messed with the straw.

"Ritsu", Mio frowned.

Ritsu hummed, "What?"

"I told you, stop doing that"

The Tainaka hummed again, confused, "Why?"

Mio bit her bottom lip, "Ritsu, just...bare with me"

Ritsu sighed she set her milk box down again, not so content with Mio's orders.

"So?"

Mio wasn't sure how to say it, how to go about it...

"Co-Come here", Mio said a bit weakly, her courage was no where to be found, she was trying to find it still.

she knew it was somewhere inside of her, somewhere.

Ritsu nodded, she got up a bit and crawled over to where Mio was, she crawled to her side of the table and sat down next to Mio, she was curious as to what Mio was going to say, as to what it was that had Mio in quite the rack of nerves.

"What is it?", Ritsu questioned.

Mio swallowed, should she go through with it? What if Ritsu was disgusted? What is Ritsu left her side because of it? So many questions running through her mind.

Ritsu observed Mio's dark expression, the expression serving to show how conflicted Mio was about whatever it was she was going to say.

"It...", Mio stopped herself.

a thought came through her mind for a moment.

Ritsu hummed, "Mio, you're killing me here, spill it", the older teen spoke a bit impatiently.

Mio screwed her eyes shut.

shoot, if Ritsu did overreact and leave her, shouldn't she take advantage of her chance?

'I'll show her', Mio swallowed and with eyes still screwed shut, she reached towards where she knew where Ritsu's hand was, grabbing it.

Ritsu hummed, but didn't attempt to remove her hand from Mio's grasp.

Ritsu merely allowed Mio to lead her hand.

The Bassist sucked in a breath, and she did something that was very odd of her, someone like her should use words, not actions, it's not her scene.

but then again, who's to say.

Mio lead Ritsu's hand under the table, then...down to herself.

Ritsu's face went red, her cheeks burned a very dark shade of red, even the tips of her ears went red, she was speechless.

Mio blushed herself, she bit her bottom lip, her heart racing very fast in her chest.

Mio held Ritsu's hand there for a moment.

Ritsu's hand was against something...a rather hard lump, Just the palm. She wasn't really think much, nothing crossing her mind yet, but curiosity beat her rational thoughts, she swallowed thickly, and with curiosity, she pressed her hand a bit more against it, using the full of her hand, she grabbed it a bit more firmly.

Mio flinched, "R-Ritsu?!", Mio yelped out.

Ritsu's eyebrow knitted together, she didn't heed the girl's yelp, but rather her curiosity made her want to feel 'it', she wanted to get a better grip of 'it'.

Mio however, backed away from Ritsu's grasp, she attempted to cross her legs a bit, but clearly, she couldn't all the way.

Ritsu blushed, as she looked at Mio.

Mio's face was very red, she brought a hand up to her mouth, her eyes staring at Ritsu with shock.

Ritsu felt her heart racing in her chest, she was starting to feel a bit funny, she knew what 'that' was...she knew what she felt through Mio's underwear.

"M-Mio...wh...was that what I think it was?"

Mio looked away, her chest heaved slightly, she was clearly scared.

Ritsu swallowed thickly, "Mio...Your...kinda hard", the girl's cheeks were dashed with red.

Mio continued to avert eye contact, she felt ashamed all over again, but if Ritsu thought she was hard then, she was wrong, Mio was harder now, much in fact. Feeling Ritsu's hand grip her slightly, made Mio quite aroused.

the Tainaka teen began to think back on things, like reasons why Mio always turned down her offer to bathe together, and reasons why Mio was always so nervous about sleeping in the same bed together-

another thought came to Ritsu, 'Mio was hard...', Ritsu wasn't dumb, she knew what it meant when a male was 'hard', well this case, being a female...But she had that male part, so the assumption still fit.

Ritsu got on fours, as if she was stalking her prey, "Mio, Chill, It's fine, relax.", the teen saw Mio's nervousness, "It's okay, Mio.", the teen wanted to reassure her that everything was good, that nothing was wrong.

Mio looked at Ritsu now, uncertainty in her eyes, "Is it really?", she questioned with doubt.

Ritsu blushed, she nodded her head, "If you want you can touch me too-"

"RITSU!", Mio's blushed grew redder.

Ritsu was starting to slip back into her 'old' ways, she grinned, "Relax, I guess, this all sums up all the questions I've ever had"

Mio hummed, she was starting to relax a bit, "What...What do you mean?"

Ritsu smiled and slowly began to crawl towards Mio, "Why you never took a bath with me, why you disliked sleeping in the same bed with me, all those things that required us to be close together", the Tainaka teen was slowly closing in on Mio.

The Akiyama released a shaky breath, seeing Ritsu crawling towards her with that weird expression on her face, made her feel hot...very hot, "I...yeah..."

Ritsu blushed, "Mio, don't feel ashamed about it...", the teen made it to Mio, she got next to Mio.

Mio felt her heart skip, it wasn't pounding so hard anymore, she felt more at ease, Ritsu just accepted her.

"Well, I do, and I will", Mio admitted as she swallowed saliva.

Ritsu licked her lips subtly, "Why?"

The Bassist looked away from The Drummer, "I'm different, very different...I can't be so close to a girl, I start feeling weird...I become afraid of being discovered."

The Tainaka understood, but she knew very well there was more to this, more than what Mio was letting on, she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, "Mio?"

Mio hummed, "What?"

"Have you...had sex?"

Mio blushed furiously, she turned to Ritsu with shock, "Are kidding me! Ritsu, How would I?", she spoke with a tone that sounded like she doubted she'd ever take someone.

Ritsu shrugged, "I don't know. I Mean, you have 'that'...and well, most guys...err...um, well-", Ritsu cut herself off, not knowing how to phrase it, "Uh well, I just thought it...", Ritsu rearrange her wording.

Mio's heart began to speed up once again, "What made you think that?"

Ritsu blushed, "Well, Satoshi shares things with me."

Mio stiffened, "He...he's done 'it'?"

Ritsu smiled softly, "He asked me for advice"

Mio's facial expression suddenly grew a bit surprised as well as disappointed, "Wait. You've...done it already?", disappointment in her tone.

The drummer hummed, she turned to Mio, "Mio, seriously, we're at an all girl's school, wher-", once again Ritsu cut herself off, "No", she said flatly.

"O-Oh", Mio's tone turned into one of...relief.

boy was Mio just giving herself away.

"He just sorta asked me about...'protection', I had to get them at the mart, the cashier gave me a weird look, it was pretty hilarious.", Ritsu chuckled.

Mio blushed, Satoshi was still in middle school, he was in 8th grade at this point, and Ritsu and herself were in their final year if high school.

time sure flew by.

"Wow, I didn't expect him to...you know"

Ritsu smiled lightly, sheepishly even, "Yeah, which makes it a bit tougher you know, I'm glad he at least had it in him to ask me about that stuff, he'd rather ask me than mom or dad. I guess I helped Satoshi not knock a chick up before high school", Ritsu giggled a bit girlishly.

Mio found herself observing Ritsu a bit, the way her lips would curl into a smile as she kept talking about Satoshi's sex life.

"He's so young", Mio couldn't help but utter.

Ritsu nodded, "Hey, a boy has his needs", the girl said softly, she paused. and slowly lifted her face to look at Mio.

Mio hummed.

both gazing into each others eyes for a brief moment.

"What?", Mio said.

Ritsu's cheeks grew slightly pink, "Do you have...'those' needs?"

Mio froze on the spot.

The Tainaka's facial expression turned soft, her voice growing sly and even...seductive.

"W-What?", Mio gulped, not believing the question Ritsu just asked her.

Ritsu sighed, "You were hard. Are you still...Hard?"

"U-Um...", Mio wasn't sure how to respond, she wasn't understanding this situation.

was Ritsu coming on to her?

Ritsu licked her lips slowly, "relax", the girl said softly, and she shifted closer to Mio, she rose a hand slightly and placed it On Mio's stomach, and slowly, began to go down, her fingers hitting the skirt, she smiled in a sly fashion and moved her hand to the side of the skirt, unzipping it.

Mio remained still, curious to see where Ritsu was going to take this, god, Mio was hoping it was what she was thinking.

the Drummer's hand then slipped into the now Loose skirt and she found the lump in Mio's underwear.

Mio left out a raspy breath, trying not to moan out in delight, the taller girl leaned back slightly, propping herself with her hands behind her to keep herself up.

"You're big", Ritsu bit her bottom lip, and then put pressure against the lump, stroking gently.

Mio bit her bottom lip, she couldn't believe this, this had to be some kind of dream.

Ritsu looked at the expression on Mio's face, she see the delight, the pleasure Mio was feeling from being touched like this, and Ritsu felt confident in what she was doing, she was certain, and she released the member for a moment, she went up a bit, and dipped her hands into Mio's underwear, she grabbed the member with her bare hand, she felt the warmth that came from the member, it's thickness.

"A-aangh~", Mio moaned quietly, she screwed her eyes shut in feelings Ritsu's bare hand wrapping around her hardening Dick.

"Wow, you're getting harder, Mio", Ritsu spoke in slight awe, as she pumped the member firmly, she could feel the cock begin to throb in her hand.

Mio swallowed a moan, her eyes still closed as she focused on Ritsu's hand pumping her 'pipe'.

Ritsu bit her bottom lip, chewing on it lightly, she knew why she was doing this...she wanted something out of this, she sure, but also unsure, would Mio even be interested in taking her? What did she have to give to Mio? she certainly didn't have much.

Mio's breathing picked up a bit, "W-Wait... S-Stop", Mio spoke in between breaths.

Ritsu paused her actions, still keeping her hand around the warm Cock.

Mio blushed, she reached to Ritsu's hand and removed the hand from herself, sure she was liking this very much, she was undeniably hard, and The girl of her dreams was literally giving her a hand job. but she wanted to clear something out.

"Mio?", Ritsu spoke, slight nervousness in her tone now.

Mio huffed a bit, "That was nice", She admitted shyly, "but...", the girl paused, "What about you?", she turned to Ritsu.

The Tainaka smiled nervously, "What about me?"

Mio sat up straight, should she say it? could she even say it?

The Akiyama sighed out, her heart still racing, "Do you want to...move to the bed?"

Ritsu blushed. "M-Mio", the girl spoke in slight surprise, "Oh...does Mio want my body, Now?~", the girl teased.

Mio stiffened, she looked away momentarily, what was the point in hiding it? Ritsu just gave her a hand job, she might as well ask her, or tell her.

"If it's something you'd give", Mio spoke boldly.

Ritsu hummed, her eyes widened, the teasing grin she wore just a few seconds ago, melted off her face, "Mio.", she spoke softly, allowing the name to pass through her lips.

Mio took in a breath. "Do you want to?", another bold question.

Mio was all of a sudden, finding it easy to speak out her wants and desires.

Ritsu on the other hand, was starting to get nervous and a tad bit scared. not of Mio of course, but of the subject.

it'd be her first time.

Ritsu looked away, "I...".

Mio observed the older girl, she remained silent.

Ritsu's amber eyes were filled with an emotion. "Mio...I can't", she said as she looked up at Mio.

Mio frowned lightly, but replaced it with a small smile, "That's...fine."

Ritsu smiled apologetically. "It's not You, Mio...It's just, It'd be my first time, and well, If I give myself, It might as well be to my...'partner'."

the ravenette nodded, she looked down for a moment, "I get it.", Mio spoke softly, she brought a hand up to the back of her head.

she should tell Ritsu...Confess to her and be honest.

Ritsu sighed, "I killed your vibes, Sorry", Ritsu said a bit embarrassed, she did in fact want to do 'it', she was feeling a bit...horny, Mio was being the key to it, just 15 minutes ago, she found out Mio had a dick, and that was quite the turn on for Ritsu, Ritsu never planned to give herself to a man, shoot, she liked girls.

But finding out Mio had what the guys had, was quite the catch, but Ritsu didn't think Mio liked her like that, Ritsu felt like Mio asking her to bed, was basically telling her that she just wanted her for her body.

and as much as Ritsu would for Mio to take her virginity, she had to have some self respect.

"maybe we can study tomorrow?", Ritsu said, breaking the silence.

Mio smiled at Ritsu, "um, sure...but...wait, I...there's something you should know", the younger girl started.

the amber eyed teen listened, "What is it?"

Mio swallowed a bit, "The reason why I've been acting out...is more cause, you cause me to feel weird", the ravenette admitted her secret with a blush, "I only get like this, with you, when you're around."

Ritsu was slightly taken aback, her eyes twinkled slightly, "M-Mio...seriously?", doubt in her voice.

Mio nodded, "I've...like you for quite some time, Ritsu"

Mio finally stepped out of her shell completely.

the drummer was processing this. "You...like me?"

Mio nodded to answer Ritsu's question.

The Tainaka was in slight doubt. "Are you just saying that because you want me to have sex with you?"

Mio choked out, "Ritsu! No!", Mio gave Ritsu a dirty look, "I'm saying it cause it's true, and cause I might as well confess since you seem so comfortable with me...you know.", Mio gestured to the part in between her legs.

Ritsu blushed in embarrassment, "Oh"

the two teens wore scarlet expressions.

the room was oddly quite, and warm.

Ritsu ran her tongue passed her lips, moistening them, she released a breath and turned to Mio, she grabbed Mio's hand and got up, Making Mio get up with her.

Mio gave her a questioning look, "Ritsu?"

the tainaka averted eyes contact, she merely lead Mio to the Bed.

Mio realized what Ritsu was doing, and her heart leapt to her throat, and her lower abdomen tightened.

"Be gentle", Ritsu merely whispered as she paused just next to the bed, she turned to Mio, fear in her eyes.

Mio for the first time, found strength in her actions, she nodded, "I'll try", she chuckled lightly.

Rosy lips curled into a small smile, amber eyes gazed deeply into Stormy eyes, "and take care of me from now on", Ritsu said softly, she spoke each word sincerely.

the Akiyama nodded, "I will", and Mio reached out courageously, she placed her Hands on Ritsu's hips, she leaned forwards and gave Ritsu's lips a small peck, it was their first kiss, not really romantic at all.

Ritsu's lips curled against Mio's, she reached up and wrapped her arms around Mio's neck, she knew was going to pull away from their short kiss, and she didn't want that, she wanted to thoroughly feel Mio's lips against her own. Ritsu made Mio lean down a bit more, and she pressured her lips against Mio's a bit more, deepening the kiss, and Mio got the hint.

Mio's hands dipped a bit down, and she grabbed Ritsu's bottom.

"Mmmm~", Ritsu hummed against Mio's lips.

who'd have thought that this'd happen?

certainly not Mio or Ritsu, that's for sure.

'She's so soft', Mio thought as she felt Ritsu's lips.

Ritsu smiled, she slowly turned them around so that Mio's back would be facing the bed, and Ritsu slowly made Mio back up, Mio smiled herself, she was feeling very comfortable, confident and welcomed. Mio allowed herself to sit on the bed, Ritsu slipping into her lap.

"Oh, Mio-chan's really hard~", Ritsu said as she broke the kiss. As Ritsu sat in Mio's lap, she could feel the Boner Mio was sporting, it throbbed as it poked Ritsu's womanhood. Ritsu smiled.

The Akiyama's eyes filled with slight lust, she wanted to strip Ritsu right now, and take her, do her in, make her beg to get fucked roughly.

Mio being taller, she backed up onto the bed, Ritsu straddling her now, and swiftly as both were fully on the bed, Mio turned them over, Ritsu being under her now.

Mio felt her boner in the snug in between Ritsu's legs, they were parted, Mio's lower body being in between the older girl's legs.

"Can I?", Mio spoke as she touched Ritsu's shirt. most likely asking for permission to take it off Ritsu's body.

Ritsu nodded quietly.

The Tainaka wasn't so confident in her body, but for some reason, Mio had shown interest in it, and with Mio being her childhood friend. She wasn't so uncomfortable.

Mio swallowed thickly and began to undo Ritsu's buttons on the shirt, she opened the clothing item, Ritsu hesitantly shrugged it off her shoulders, then laid her back, back down onto the bed.

Mio could see the slight nervousness in Ritsu's eyes, Mio leaned down and kissed Ritsu once more, keeping short, to get to work on Ritsu's body, she gave the girl a peck, then she began to trail her lips down, she passed Ritsu's delicate Jawline, then to her neck, and she nipped.

Now, one might wonder how Mio would know what to do, well, the answer to that is simple, basic porn.

Ritsu's breathing began to pick up a bit, Mio closed her eyes to focus on Ritsu's body, she nipped at the older girl's neck, then licked and then gave a suck tot he flesh there, most likely marking the area, whilst Mio's hands began to do Ritsu's lower body, Mio's hands worked off Ritsu's skirt quite easily.

"Ahhh~", Ritsu moaned softly as Mio brought a hand up to go right under her bra, Mio groped the bare breast, feeling the warmth of the small breast against her hand, she gave Ritsu's tummy a soft lick.

Ritsu moaned again.

Mio brought her other hand up and pushed the bra up, exposing Ritsu's small breasts, the pink nipples were hard, Mio smiled as she opened her eyes to catch a glimpse of them.

"M-Mio~", Ritsu moaned.

Mio grabbed the girl's boobs, and smiled, she felt her cock twitch inside her underwear, Ritsu's breasts were small, but they were sensitive, and not only that, but they fit her hands just well, very well in fact. Mio like Ritsu's breasts, she found them perfect.

"They're so nice, Ritsu", Mio said as she now looked at Ritsu, her hands groping Ritsu's breasts, giving soft squeezes, and taking a nipple in between her thumb and index finger, she played with the nipple, causing Ritsu to moan out more.

"Mio~!"

Mio smiled she then pushed her hips forwards, her hardness rubbing Ritsu's clothed Womanhood.

"Ahhnngh~", the drummer closed her eyes.

Mio leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth, she sucked the nipple, rolling her tongue over the pink hard flesh.

Ritsu arched into Mio, she brought a hand and held Mio's head, "Oh, Mio~"

Mio got goose bumps at how Ritsu was starting to moan more and more, Mio was slightly desperate to get some type of release, she wanted to penetrate Ritsu already, but she knew she needed to get Ritsu really into it, she knew she needed to make Ritsu want 'it'.

Mio kept pushing her hips forwards, making her bulge rub against Ritsu's clothed core.

"Mio, Stop, teasing!~", Ritsu growled a bit.

the ravenette allowed her lips to curl into a smirk, she released the perky nipple from her lips. For once, Ritsu wasn't leading Mio, this time, it was Mio. Mio was leading Ritsu.

but of course, That would soon change.

Ritsu sighed softly, "Mio, you're still fully clothed, it's not fair"

Mio hummed, she blushed a bit, feeling a bit insecure all of a sudden.

Ritsu noticed this, she smiled lightly, and sat up, her chest in Mio's full view, "You're seeing me, Let me see you...all of you"

the Akiyama released a nervous breath and nodded, she shifted a bit she was about to take her clothing off on her own, but a hand stopped her.

"Let me do it", Ritsu said slight shyly.

"O-Ok", Mio sat back.

Ritsu shifted and softly pushed Mio onto her back, "Relax, Mio", Ritsu was going to take over, for now of course.

The Tainaka couldn't help but start in the lower body area, she smirked slightly, she wanted to see Mio's part, she wanted to see the penis herself, she felt it up, but that wasn't enough to quench her curiosity.

Ritsu shifted to be in between Mio's legs, she reached out and tugged the skirt down, she had already loosed the skirt by unzipping it earlier, as she was going to tug them down completely, Mio's hand stopped Ritsu from doing so.

Ritsu looked at Mio, "Mio, It's just me"

Mio blushed, this'd be the first time anyone would see her...'part'.

"S-Sorry", the taller girl muttered.

Ritsu then proceeded, she tugged the skirt all the way down and off Mio's legs, her eyes darting to the lump In Mio's panties.

Mio stiffened again, clearly not comfortable.

Ritsu sighed, "Mio, I gave you a hand job, I think that was something to be more tense about"

"S-Shut up", Mio muttered with a small frown.

Ritsu shrugged and then without waiting tugged the underwear down, and out popped the hardness, it stood up, a few angry vain on it, Ritsu stared in awe. whilst Mio covered her face with her hands.

Ritsu tugged the underwear down and off Mio's legs, tossing it to where she tossed Mio's skirt, 'She's so. big. Will she really fit inside me?', Ritsu leaned forwards and grabbed the cock.

Mio moaned softly, her moan slightly muffled due to her hands being over her face.

the Tainaka pumped the cock, while with her other hand, she reached and grabbed Mio's balls, 'she has these too?', her hand playing with them.

Mio felt a new sensation rack through her body, her cock twitch with delight of being touched by someone else.

Ritsu leaned forwards more, closer, she blew her breath over the tip where Pre-cum no doubt began to glisten, "Oh, Mio, I make you like this?"

Mio sucked In a breath, she merely nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Ritsu smiled, her hands playing with the balls softly, being sure to not hurt Mio at all, Ritsu leaned in more and did something that made Mio moan out in bliss.

"Ritsu!?~", Mio arched slightly, she thrusted her hips impulsively.

Ritsu closed her eyes and took the tip of Mio's cock into her mouth, she sucked the tip, while also running her tongue over the Tip's small slit, taking a taste of the pre-cum.

Mio's breathing sure as hell picked up, she reached down and dug her hand into Ritsu's scalp, "Oh Ritsu~", her hand began to massage Ritsu's scalp.

Ritsu focused on pleasing the penis, she pumped her hand and bobbed her head a bit, slowly, she began to take more and more length, being sure to be extra careful about her teeth, she opened her mouth wide and took Mio in as far as she could, she gagged slightly, but tried to ignore it when she felt Mio's hand pushing her to take the entirety of the thick cock. Ritsu played with the balls, she released Mio's member, then took it back into her wet warm mouth, trying to take more in.

"Ahhh~ Fuck~", Mio cussed, she arched again, pushing her hips forwards. and pushing Ritsu's head down, thrusting into Ritsu's mouth.

Ritsu moaned lightly, when she felt slightly salty liquid coat the roof of her mouth, Ritsu knew what it was, Mio was going to cum soon. The Drummer stopped playing with Mio's balls and used the hand to push strands of her hair back behind her ear, she then began to bob her head again, whilst also pumping the cock with her other hand.

"Fuck~", Mio huffed, she found her lower abdomen beginning to burn with pleasure, she could feel her cock well up with her seed, she was ready to blow.

Ritsu picked up her pace a bit, she sucked a bit harder and rolled her tongue around the penis, she wanted to make Mio cum, she wanted to achieve this.

Mio's free hand began to grip the bedsheets tightly, while her other hand just helped Ritsu in taking her length as she thrusted into Ritsu's warm slick mouth, "Nnngh~ Ritsu...I think, I'm~", Mio couldn't finish her sentence, she grunted as she gave one final thrust into her lover's mouth.

Ritsu in that moment, had managed to take Mio all the way in, and as she did, Mio busted, Ritsu's eyes snapped opened, her eyebrows knitted together, she could feel the spurt of semen fill the back of her throat, she groaned a bit, slightly uncomfortable, it was too much for her to swallow, she was new at this. But Ritsu tried to swallow non the less.

Mio's breathing was slightly ragged, Mio looked at Ritsu, and saw Ritsu's mouth still around her, but Ritsu was unmoving, clearly Ritsu was trying to take the load head on. Mio blushed, she was starting to see it, the white milky substance escaping Ritsu's mouth, it ran down Mio's softening member.

"Ritsu, You don't have to swallow it all", Mio said with a pant, "You were great".

Ritsu didn't look at Mio, she was clearly still making an attempt to keep as much of Mio's cum inside her mouth.

Mio sighed out, she could see form the corners of Ritsu's mouth, the milky liquid overcrowding Ritsu's mouth, and then, she saw Ritsu began to swallow. she blushed seeing that Ritsu had actually managed to keep most of her semen in.

and with that, Ritsu allowed the soft member to begin to slip out of her mouth, past her lips.

Mio groaned, and her once soft dick, began to get hard all over again.

Ritsu smiled, "That was a lot", she commented.

Mio turned away a bit, slightly embarrassed.

Ritsu noticed this, "I'm glad it was so much", the Tainaka blushed as she rose a hand to wipe her lips of the remaining cum, "I want you to cum more, Mio...but, inside"

Mio now turned to Ritsu, her cheeks reddening, "R-Ritsu"

"We can get a 'pill' tomorrow, I know where to get them, I'll get Satoshi to get it for me", Ritsu said slyly, she narrowed her eyes slightly.

Mio blushed, she knew what Ritsu meant by, Pill. and it also meant that...Ritsu waned Mio to cum in her...which, didn't sound bad, but Mio was slightly scared, she knew that if proper precautions weren't taken, she could in fact Make Ritsu pregnant...and boy, would that be awkward for Ritsu to explain to her parents.

"But...Shouldn't we be a bit more protected?", Mio said slightly concerned.

Ritsu shrugged, "Mio, I know what I'm doing, The pill works, you won't get me pregnant", Ritsu felt weird saying the last word, "My mom gave me the talk before, The pill's meant to be used after Unprotected sex, and...I want to feel you...without the 'rubber'.", The tawny haired teen crossed her legs a bit. No doubt she was wet.

Mio blushed, the mentions of pregnant and sex, just made her feel quite weird, but happy...cause she was having this conversation with the girl she'd been wanting to be with romantically.

"Alright", Mio gave in, she trusted in Ritsu, just this once, after all, she was pretty sure Ritsu didn't want to get knocked up just before they graduated high school.

the Akiyama wasn't exactly as hard as she'd like to be, after all, she did just cum rather strongly.

Ritsu smiled, Mio crawled over to Ritsu and made the shorter girl get onto her back, the bassist brought a hand down Ritsu's body, she then pressed two fingers firmly against her soaked panties.

Mio felt her mouth water slightly, and her cock began to get it's hardness back. 'She's soaked'

Ritsu mewled lightly.

Mio smiled and then looked down she brought her hands down and grabbed her lover's panties and tugged them all the way down and off, she moaned, at the sight of the cleanly shaven Womanhood, "It's so nice"

Ritsu blushed a bit, "D-Don't stare so much", the girl stuttered.

the ravenette felt her heart skip, and to think that she'd be taking this girl's virginity. Ritsu's pussy just seemed like a very prized possession.

and it was Mio's, all of Ritsu, was now Mio's, and the same with Mio, all of Mio, was now Ritsu's.

"Mio, stop looking at it", Ritsu whined now, clearly she was embarrassed.

Mio rolled her eyes, she made Ritsu spread her legs, Ritsu tried to close them, but it didn't work with Mio's body being in between already.

"Mio~", Ritsu whined again.

Mio ignored the girl's whines, she smiled and she shifted her hips close, the tip of her penis rubbed up Ritsu's tightness. Ritsu instinctively opened her legs wider, revealing more of the drenched womanhood.

Mio observed carefully, she could see the swollen clit, and the beautifully pink-

"Mioooooo!", Ritsu whined again, "Stop", her face was red.

Mio looked up at Ritsu, the girl was fully nude, and Mio wanted to take in the view of her lover's body, "Relax"

Ritsu bit her bottom lip, she pouted.

the Akiyama then moved her hips and the tip of her cock entered slightly, she could see how Ritsu's essence lubricated Mio's cock, the essence coating the cock's head rather fast, and Mio pushed again, her cock quickly finding resistance, and it wasn't even in yet. 'she's tight'

Ritsu blushed, she knew it was going to be trouble to get penetrated, but she knew and was ready to endure the first few moment of pain after getting her virginity taken from her...now, it wasn't really taken, but received, because, Ritsu was indeed Giving it to Mio, she trusting Mio to respect her after this.

"Wait", Ritsu halted Mio a bit.

and Mio stopped, she looked at Ritsu.

"Mio...Promise me, you'll stay the same", Ritsu said, fear in her tone.

Mio's eyebrow knitted together for a moment, as if not knowing what Ritsu meant.

"What do you mean?"

Ritsu's eyes got slightly teary, "I...I'm scared"

Mio pulled her Hardness back, and she gave Ritsu attention, "Of what?"

Ritsu looked away for a brief moment, "Giving my body away"

Mio licked her lips and hummed, she was starting to see what Ritsu was hitting at. "Ritsu, I won't hurt you, you should know that...It's an honor that you're allow me this, why would I ever turn my back on you after this? I want to be with you after this, I want to last with you, Ritsu, I want us to be together...for a really long time", Mio spoke sincerely, she gazed into Ritsu's eyes to reassure her, "Nothing will change. If anything, our relationship will, in a good way, Ritsu, There's no way I'd find someone else like you, someone who understands me, and accepts me for who I am".

Ritsu listened very closely, she wanted to hear this, she wanted to hear Mio reassure her about this.

"Okay, You better keep you promise, Or I'll tell on you", Ritsu threatened a bit playfully, but maybe a bit seriously.

Mio's eyebrow went up, "Who?"

"Your mom"

Mio stiffened, "U-Uh-heh...Ritsu, that's just playing dirty"

Ritsu shrugged, "Or your dad...actually, I'd tell him first"

"Ritsuuuuu~", Mio pouted now.

Ritsu giggled at this, she was feeling better now, she was reassured, and now, nothing should get in their way. "Alright...I'm ready, Mio"

Mio's pout was cut short, she straightened her face and gave Ritsu a small smile, "It'll hurt, are you sure?", Mio asked.

Ritsu nodded, she then opened her arms, "C'mere". Ritsu also opened her legs more, exposing more of her womanhood to Mio, but also allowing her to try and become one with her.

Mio nodded, she did what was told of her. The Ravenette shifted and laid her lower body against Ritsu's, her cock was rubbed against The shorter teen's wet cunt, the penis bathed in the girl's essence, lubricating for a slightly eased entrance, Mio allowed Ritsu to wrap her arms around her, Ritsu clung to her. They were going to do this, they were going to become one, and not have sex, but make Love.

"Here I go", Mio warned as she reached down in between their bodies and grabbed herself, she then aimed and rubbed her cock up and down Ritsu's tight cunt, she was being sure to coat her cock in enough of Ritsu's essence for slight ease at least, she wanted this to be as painless as possible to Ritsu.

"Okay", Ritsu spoke with a tone, she closed her eyes, feeling the cock rubbing up and down her pussy,, the way the cock just parted her wet folds and slowly but surely began it's attempts to enter her, she released a ragged breath.

Mio closed her eyes and slowly started the process, she aligned her penis with her lover's opening, and she pushed in, she could feel Ritsu's tightness trying to repel her, But Mio pushed forwards, and she managed to go in.

instant warmth and tightness met her cock, "Annngh~", Mio trembled a bit.

Ritsu was starting to feel the pain already, she hugged Mio tighter. "Just...Go in, all the way, Mio", the girl said a bit frightened.

Mio nodded, "Alright, Relax", Mio needed Ritsu to relax a bit, she halted her cock from going further in, she only got the head inside, but Clearly, with how tight Ritsu was, it meant Ritsu was already feeling the pain.

"Do it", Ritsu said with a staggered breath now.

the Akiyama sucked in a breath, and thrusted all the way in.

Ritsu released a startled yelp of pain, she gasped at the sensation, "Unnnn!", she bit her bottom lip to halt her crying, she felt like wanting to close her legs, she wanted to repel the foreign cock, but she knew she had to endure this just this once.

Mio blushed, she tried not to moan, it felt so good, she was all the way inside, her cock was buried in warmth and tightness.

Ritsu trembled against Mio, "Unnngh.", she sucked in a breath and breathed out, "Mio, keep going, it'll get better", Ritsu was clearly in pain.

Mio felt bad, but she complied, she knew that the pain only went away once Ritsu stretched to meet Mio's size, and stretch, Ritsu will do.

Mio began to thrust her cock in and out of the slick tightness, she began to find herself getting lost in the sensation of being buried inside something so tight and warm, it was like lava wrapped around her cock, it almost strangled her cock, as if not wanting to let it leave. "Anngh~", Mio moaned, she buried her face into Ritsu's shoulder, "Fuck~", she cursed again, "Ritsu~ You're so tight~", Mio said as she continued to ravish her lovers tight virgin Womanhood.

Ritsu gritted her teeth the first few moments, but soon, she found herself enjoying the way Mio's cock just so happened to spread her out.

The cock sliding in and out at a pretty ordinary pace.

Mio wanted to go faster, harder even, but she wasn't-

"Harder!~", Ritsu yelped out all of a sudden, Ritsu then wrapped her legs around Mio's waist, "Faster!~ Mio, please!~", Ritsu's eyes were teary, this new sensation was washing over her with amazing results, "It feels so good!~", Ritsu whined out in a girlish tone.

Mio huffed and did what was begged of her, "Fuck~"

Ritsu moaned out over and over, "Ahhh!, Ahh!~"

Mio huffed, "So nice~", she murmured as she leaned up a bit and kissed the Tainaka's Jawline.

Ritsu brought her hands into Mio's long hair, she tangled her hands there, "Oh, Mio!~"

Mio moaned against the girl's jaw, "I Love you, Ritsu", Mio muttered.

Ritsu's heart leapt, her eyes released tears, "I love you too, Mio"

their bodies growing slick with sweat.

Mio huffed again, "Ritsu, turn over", Mio commanded all of a sudden, her cock still ravaging the drummer's tight cunt.

Ritsu complied, Wanting to see what Mio had in mind.

Mio pulled out for a moment, and for that small moment that Mio pulled out, Ritsu felt it...something was missing from her.

Mio Positioned Ritsu with her bum up and her face down onto the pillows, "Tell me if I go too rough, okay", Mio said.

"Okay", Ritsu panted out.

Mio positioned herself behind Ritsu, and she inserted herself from behind, Ritsu let out a moan of delight at being filled in again.

"Unn-Mmff~", Ritsu's moan being muffled by the pillows

"Angh~ So...Tight, Ritsu~", Mio leaned in and kissed the back of Ritsu's earlobe.

"M-Mio~", Ritsu closed her eyes.

the bed began to creak quite a bit.

the sound of wet skin slapping and pants bounced off the walls inside the room.

Mio was going roughly now, rough enough as to her balls slapping against Ritsu's wet skin. The slick lewd noises combined with all the panting and moaning, covered any other foreign sound, for example, the sound of Mio's bedroom door opening, then closing rather quickly, wasn't picked up by Mio and Ritsu, both were quite lost in their love making.

Mio thrusted deeper and deeper, "Amazing~", Mio moaned, her body quite slick with sweat, she never thought the act of love making would be quite the work out.

Ritsu panted against the bed sheets, "Mio, I...I think...~", Ritsu bit her bottom lip, "I want to see you cum into me". the girl spoke quite lewdly.

Mio groaned, "I want to see get filled by me, Ritsu.", Mio spoke lustfully, she pulled out and turned Ritsu over rather quickly, Ritsu opened her legs and Mio quickly got in between, once again, entering her, both girl's moaned at being one again.

Mio felt her cock began to pulse with the familiar urge to release it's seed.

"Inside?", Mio asked, just to be sure.

Ritsu nodded, "Inside, Mio~", she said with a pant.

Mio swallowed thickly and panted out as she now worked to get Ritsu and Herself their orgasm, their first one together, as one. The Akiyama could feel Ritsu's cunt tightening around her, clenching and unclenching, and this was pushing Mio over the edge, she leaned down and captured Ritsu's lips into her own, and thrusted in all the way, deeply, and finally came. Ritsu wrapped her legs around Mio, trapping her, wanting to feel Mio empty her seed into her.

"Mmmm!~", Ritsu moaned against Ritsu's lips, while Mio tensed and groaned.

Warmth filled Ritsu, Ritsu could feel her innards fill up to the brim with Mio's cum, the white milky substance would no doubt get her pregnant if she wasn't aware about the After pill, but she was, and she knew where to get them, of course, she'd send Satoshi in her place.

Mio relaxed her body, it slumped against Ritsu's, her cock still inside the teen, it softened.

"Wow", Ritsu panted as she pulled her lips away from Mio's just a mere centimeter away.

Mio nodded, her eyes a bit half lidded, "I Love you", Mio spoke softly.

Ritsu felt her chest fill with warmth, "I love you too"

* * *

 **Omake**

It was a rather awkward morning for the two teens.

they had unintentionally, missed school.

that wasn't were the awkwardness was though, but rather, it was when Mio got out of bed, Ritsu didn't mind missing school, and truth me told, neither did Mio, she had great grades, she kept up just fine.

"Where are you going?", Ritsu questioned as she remained put underneath the sheets.

Mio smiled lightly, "I'm gonna brush my teeth and make us something to eat", the Akiyama leaned in and Kissed Ritsu's cheek.

Ritsu purred playfully, "Okay", she said still sleepy, she turned around in the bed and faced the wall, her back was slightly exposed to the ravenette.

Mio chuckled and walked half nude to the bathroom, she felt so confident all of a sudden, yesterday just served to change her, she felt new, refreshed and in charge. Mio slipped into the shower and took a quick one, then went about to brush her teeth and then finally, get dressed.

'Mom and dad didn't wake me up, luckily', Mio though all of a sudden, she was now dressed in a plain white shirt and some loose sweat pants, she went around her room and picked up their scattered clothing.

Mio blushed, it was odd, but somehow, she didn't take off her own shirt, Ritsu was basically the only one fully nude.

Ritsu stirred in the bed.

'wait', Mio blushed, 'The pill!', she needed to remind Ritsu about it.

"Ritsu?"

Ritsu hummed from the bed.

"The pill", Mio asked.

Ritsu stirred again, "Can't you be responsible father?"

Mio jumped, "RITSU!"

Ritsu snickered, "Relax, I have 24 hours to pop the pill, I'll tell Satoshi to go get it when he comes form school, and I'll take it, don't worry, I won't forget, I don't think I'm quite ready to bare your kids yet, Mio- _Kun_."

Mio blushed at Ritsu's sudden address of her.

'-K-Kun'

"O-Ok..."

Ritsu hummed, "Let me sleep a little more, then I'll get up, okay", Ritsu said.

Mio nodded, "Okay, I'll be down stairs, I'll wake you when the food's done"

"Okay, Mio-Kun~", Ritsu teased still.

Mio felt herself smile a bit, 'Idiot'.

with that, Mio walked out of the room, she closed the door behind her, she didn't need to be so quiet, after all, her parents were at work by now.

The Akiyama walked down the stairs, she was heading tot he kitchen, she was in thought on what to prepare for Ritsu and herself.

"Morning, Mio- _Kun_.", a certain womanly voice spoke up from behind Mio.

Mio felt chills run up her spine, she trembled in fear...

Oh-ho...hell she knew who that voice belonged to.

Mio stopped in her tracks.

the sound of a shoe tapping on the floor was heard.

Mio slowly turned around, hoping it was all a bad dream.

but it wasn't.

Mio swallowed thickly, and she came face to face with her mother.

"A-Ah-ha, M-Morning Mom", Mio's cheeks began to glow a bright red.

Youko's eyebrow was raised, "Quite the 'study' session you two had going", her arms crossed over her busty chest.

Mio began to step back, "U-uh...Y-you...k-know?"

Youko nodded, "Oh, I heard it all, and so did you father"

Mio rose a hand to her mouth, she was blushing like crazy, she was so embarrassed, "R-Really?!"

Youko nodded, she wore a firm look, "What's done is done, But after this, You're grounded"

Mio blushed, she stiffened, "I...S-Sorry", Mio looked down.

Youko was quite disappointed, although she wished her husband felt the same, but...he had other thoughts.

"Oh c'mon, we're gonna get grandkids, Hun, relax a little", Hideo came around.

Mio turned around and saw her father wearing a grin. "Wh-What? N-No we're not!", Mio said to her father.

The man looked at Mio, "Oh?"

Youko looked at Mio, "Did you guys use Condoms?"

Mio blushed, "N-No, but she's going to get the pill?"

Hideo hummed and then looked at his wife.

Youko found herself blushing a bit, "Ritsu-chan sure know about these things"

Mio blushed, "Uh, Satomi-san gave her the talk, and Ritsu gave Satoshi the talk. So...Uh-heh"

Hideo sighed, "When's she gonna get the pill?"

Mio turned to her father, "After Satoshi comes from school, she's going to make him get it"

Youko looked at Mio, "Why, Satoshi-Kun?"

"Because, he made her get him some...stuff, so Ritsu's going to make him go this time", Mio answered.

Youko blushed, "Poor boy, You know what, Hideo can go get it"

Hideo blushed, "What?! Why!?", the man rose his hands in the air.

Mio looked at her mother questioningly.

"Satoshi's still in middle school, he isn't even in high school yet, to be seen getting such things is pretty awkward, Ritsu being older, it seems a bit more natural for her to get it"

Hideo huffed, "I like the idea of grandkids to be honest", the man said.

Mio blushed, "No! I don't, not yet at least", Mio retorted.

Youko hummed, "Oh, not yet? So you'll be trying with her in the future?"

Mio then turned to her mother.

would she be trying then?

when she's ready, would Ritsu actually give them to her?

Children that is.

Hideo and Youko looked at Mio.

Mio blushed.

"I think so"

* * *

Whale, here's a Mio-Futa one shot.

Hope it was good.

Bruh, I never expected to write this kind of fic, I always had trouble depicting Mio as the futa, but I think...possibly, I did it...I think, I don't know.

* * *

 **Reviews are always welcomed**

 _Just don't be such a cunt about it though , thank you XD_

* * *

Till next time!

Bye!


End file.
